Debt Of Honor
by LucyOfNarnia
Summary: Adventure lies in wait when young Lady Serelise becomes companion to the wild Prince Corin. Can Serelise restore her family's honor? Chapter 9 is finally up!
1. Invitation

_Note: Hello readers! Thank you for stopping by to read my newest endeavor in the world of Narnia.. well, in this case, the land of Archenland! I hope that you enjoy! Special thanks for Kirsten Erin for the betaing and wonderful advice! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything C.S. Lewis related. The only people belonging to me are Drestor's family, and their servants. _

_Without further ado, I present_

**Debt of Honor Chapter 1 - Invitation  
**

Pronunciation Index: Mirah (Meer-uh); Serelise (Sara-leeze)

In the household of Lord Drestor of Archenland, there was never much excitement. Every day passed much like the next. The only exception was when the Lord left for business in Anvard, sometimes accompanied by his wife, Mirah. It was with much surprise, then, that Drestor's eldest child, Serelise, received her father's old servant, Val.

"Your father requests your presence for a pressing matter," he informed her.

"Thank you, Val. I will be there in a few moments."

The old man nodded, bowing his grey head respectfully as he left.

Serelise had mixed feelings swell within her. Her father never summoned her except to scold her for some misplaced word or action. This time something was different, Serelise felt it.

The seventeen year-old girl smoothed the skirts of her long dress and tucked back a stray piece of hair that had fallen out of her long braid. Well, she was as presentable as could be with such short notice.

Serelise peeked outside of her door and upon seeing no one about, she lifted her skirt a few inches and ran down the hall. Her father liked her to walk at a demure pace, but she had a feeling she needed to be there soon. Serelise stopped at the door of her father's study and tentatively knocked.

"Come in," the low voice of Drestor commanded and the girl slowly pushed open the door. Drestor was seated behind a large oaken desk and Jakin, Serelise's thirteen year-old brother sat on one of the fine cushioned seats.

"Serelise," Drestor said with apparent displeasure. "You have taken so long in coming."

Serelise curtsied. "Forgive me father."

Drestor waved a hand waving off the matter, so she sat on a beautiful velvet sofa brought from Calormen and waited for him to continue.

"Father," Jakin said softly, a far cry from his normally energetic self. "May I ask why we're here?"

Drestor glanced at his son before holding up a crisp white envelope with a royal red seal. "It's from Anvard." he said simply.

"Anvard?" Jakin asked, finding himself curious. Drestor often received many things from Anvard, but he'd never before summoned his children about them.

"It is an invitation pertaining to the two princes' eighteenth birthday." Serelise sat up a little straighter in her chair, wondering how he would continue. "It appears," Drestor continued, "That our entire family is going to Anvard."

"Anvard!" Serelise exclaimed, forgetting herself.

"Serelise, please remember to comport yourself in a lady like manner," Drestor reprimanded sharply.

"Yes, Father." she replied meekly.

"When do we leave, Father?" Jakin asked, effectively changing the subject.

"In two days. Instruct your servants to pack enough clothes for at least a week. Royal birthdays bring great feasting, which can last for some time."

"Yes, Father." the children answered.

As they left the room, Serelise felt the excitement begin to burn in her chest.

"Imagine, Jakin." she said once they were in the hall. "We're going to Anvard. Anvard! Perhaps we will even stay in the palace since father is a nobleman."

Jakin grinned at her, his blue eyes dancing. "You are very much excited." he commented.

She laughed musically. "And you're not?"

He shrugged. "I suppose I am."

"Jakin, do you realize we're going to see the crown prince and his brother?"

"They are just people like us." he reminded.

"Well, of course. Everyone's a person." she said, laughing again. Jakin just smiled.

* * *

Serelise sat on her bed, watching her maid, Emine, work and combing her fingers through her long golden hair.

"Do you want to take this one miss?" the maid asked, holding up a satin gown.

The dress' underside was cream colored and the over-skirt a vibrant blue that left an upside down v-shaped gap down the front so the cream could show through. The top of the dress was similar. The top did much the same, only the cream showed in the torso due to the blue going into a v-neck. This was complimented by blue stitching crisscrossed over it. The three-quarter sleeves also a slit in it which flared at the end, thus allowing more cream to show through. It was a very lovely dress and one of Serelise's favorites.

"Of course. Do bring it," she said, nodding her head as she spoke.

"Yes, Miss." the maid said.

"Emine, we are leaving in two days. Can you please finish the packing tomorrow and come here for a moment? I need you to brush my hair."

"Of course, Miss." the servant girl complied, crossing the room to pick up a brush engraved with silver. She approached Serelise, who was sitting in a chair in front of her vanity, and began to comb the girl's thick, lustrous hair. Serelise could honestly have brushed her own hair, but it was another of the many duties of a servant. A servant was trusted when they could brush the hair of those they worked for.

* * *

Serelise sat at the dinner table silently. As the daughter of Lord Drestor, she was obliged to be seen only, as if a bouquet of flowers to be admired. She was strongly advised to be seen and not heard, unless someone was directing what they said to her. Even then, she was told to choose her words most carefully and to not shame her father or family name with foolish prattle.

Tonight this was even more important due to the attendance of another lord and his son at supper. Serelise had the sneaking suspicion it had something to do with her, as her birthday would be approaching and eighteen was the marriageable age for Archenlandian women.

"Lady Serelise," Lord Dren said to the girl. "Your father tells me you will be traveling to Anvard for the first time."

"Yes, my lord," she said, keeping her deep brown eyes averted.

"Ah, and how do you feel about this?" the older man asked, leaning forward in his seat. His elbow inadvertently knocked over his cup and for a brief moment, Serelise wondered if this man even knew the meaning of table manners. His son certainly didn't. Young Cav slurped his soup as though he were in a common tavern. A servant quickly rushed to soak up the mess of red liquid and replace Lord Dren's cup.

"My feelings, Lord Dren?" Serelise asked uncertainly.

"Yes, yes. How do you feel about going to Anvard?" The man sounded a bit impatient. Out of the corner of her eye, the girl saw her father give her a look and hurried to give her answer.

"Well," she began, "I am very much excited."

Lord Dren nodded in full agreement. "Anvard is a wondrous place. A girl as clever as yourself could really do something there."

Serelise turned a shade of pink.

Clever? Dren certainly could not know about the Narnian poetry and novels she read. Lord Drestor didn't think girls needed a large book education, just the first basic years. That was why Serelise never mentioned it. If Drestor found out he might forbid it and Serelise just couldn't bear that.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck on your journey." Lord Dren said cheerfully, taking a sip from his new goblet. "The best of luck."


	2. Lithia Inn

_Note: Hello there! Okay, just to make this clear, Serelise is not a Mary Sue! She may have seemed a bit like one in the first chapter, but trust me, she's not interested in our main male protagonist at the moment. It is a bit of a romance, but it will be more then that. Oh, and we arrive at Anvard in the next chapter! Yay! That's where the fun really starts._

_Disclaimer: I own not Narnia or Archenland, just characters you don't recognize. _

**Debt of Honor Chapter 2 - Lithia Inn**

It was nearly a two day ride to Anvard, so on the morn of their departure, Serelise made certain to wear a comfortable traveling dress. When all baggage was secure and the servants were in their coach, the family climbed into their own carriage. Serelise sat next to Jakin, settling her skirts about her. She leaned back in the cushioned seat as Mira and Drestor took the spaces opposite their children. Soon the carriage driver started the team of horses and the whole thing jolted as it began to move.

While her parents talked, Serelise glanced out the window, watching trees, fields, and other landscape fly past. The girl realized that for most of the trip this was what she would be doing and she sat back in her seat, thinking longingly of the books she'd tucked away in her satchel. But with Drestor seated across from her, she didn't see herself reading anytime soon anyway. Jakin gave her a half smile, and she closed her eyes.

_I'll just have to bear it, _she thought, though she really did feel an urgency to read a book.

The one she was currently poring over was full of songs and poetry that had been compiled by a faun who loved to listen to old tunes and rhymes. There was also a Narnian history book about how the world began. Narnia and Archenland shared the same heritage, really. After all, descendants of King Frank founded Archenland. Serelise found that her reading material was often from Narnia, though she had never actually been there. Still, something about the tales drew her in. Narnians were truly great storytellers.

That evening, the family stopped at a quaint little inn for the evening, called _Lithia Inn_. Serelise immediately recognized the name from one of the poems she had read..

The poem was cherished by those from Narnia and Archenland. It told the story of a young lord who lived on the outskirts of Archenland, quite close to Narnia, and was written from the perspective of the man and how he fell in love with a Narnian star. She would come in the evenings to see him and was said to be very beautiful, as stars usually are. However, their love seemed doomed, for no one believed the young man, and his parents were pressuring him to marry a woman of noble Archenlandian birth. Serelise had not found the chance to read the story, for she didn't own it, but she knew it must be very nice. She had finished the poem, which ended on a rather gloomy note. Even so, she found it to be quite beautiful.

The inside of the inn was looked merry to her. A large fire burned in the hearth that caused flickers of light to brighten up the wooden wall panels. There were a few tables surrounded by chairs, and bookshelves lined the walls, filled to the brim with many brightly colored books.

The only person in the room was an elderly man seated behind a large desk. It was a rather cozy place, much like a home, not at all fancy or overly formal. Serelise loved it instantly. Drestor didn't feel so sure.

The girl heard him whisper to his wife, "I thought this was an Inn where King Lune once stayed?" The old man behind the desk had rather good ears, for he answered Drestor's soft spoken query.

"Ah yes, the good king did stay here. Brought his sons along, too. The crown prince and a lady friend who was with them enjoyed my library very much. It is very special and I encourage my guests to peruse the shelves and read while they are here."

"Well," Drestor said hurriedly. "I'm afraid we haven't much time for reading. We'll only be staying one night, then off to Anvard tomorrow." The old man raised one white eyebrow.

"For the great birthday celebration? Yes, many will be there for that," he stated.

"Yes, well, can we get a couple of rooms?" Drestor asked, an edge of uncertainty in his voice.

"Of course," the man agreed, pulling out a large book of registry. "I'm Gratin, if you need any assistance let me know." Drestor signed the names of the family, and received the keys to two rooms.

The family walked down a long hallway to where two doors stood, side by side. The room assigned to Jakin and Serelise had two large beds on either side of the room. Between these was a small table with the word, _Lithia_, engraved upon it. Serelise traced the word with her finger.

"Hey look at this," Jakin said, drawing her attention away from the beautiful script. He pulled out something made of wood and cloth which had been leaning against the wall.

"It's a divider, a changing rack," Serelise suggested.

"At any rate," Jakin said, pulling the fold so they covered almost the entire diameter of the room. "We can use it for those things." It turned out to be quite useful after all, adding a bit more privacy to the siblings. Serelise changed into her long white nightgown behind the screen, and prepared herself further for the night in the small bathing room leading of the main bedroom.

As she lay down in bed that night, she thought with excitement how the very next day she would arrive at Anvard. Perhaps the Princes would even say something to her and Jakin.. But did it really matter? After all, seeing Anvard would be worth the trip.

Serelise lay there for what she estimated to be quite some time, but she just could not fall asleep. Millions of thoughts raced through her head and she didn't feel at all tired. She groaned, knowing she would feel the lack of sleep in the morning.

Finally giving up slumber for now, Serelise lit a small lamp that sat on a little bedside table. She tiptoed out of the room, glancing at the sleeping Jakin as she did so. Barefoot, she walked softly down the long hallway. Her satchel had been left in the carriage. Naturally, the servants who slept in a different part of the building would bring the required items in for their employers when they were required.

Reading always helped Serelise fall asleep. Since she obviously couldn't get hold of any of her own books, her mind had gone back to the full shelves in the lobby, which had many beautiful books that piqued her interest. Serelise opened the door into the lobby and padded over to a bookshelf. She ran her fingers over some of the titles.

_Stars and Planets_

_Talking Animals_

_Aslan: The Great Lion_

Serelise was pleased to see that several of the tomes were Narnian, which suited her current reading material nicely. Before she had a chance to pick a book, a voice spoke behind the girl, startling her greatly.

"Ah, looking for a book to read, are you?" It was the elderly clerk, Gratin.

"Yes," Serelise said, glancing at the shelf again. "Do you suggest anything?" The man smiled knowingly, tapping fingers along the books until he came to what he was seeking. Finally his hand closed over a thin, white, cloth bound book. He pulled it out, inspected the title, and while nodding with satisfaction, handed it to Serelise. The bold, engraved silver title read: _Lithia and Other Tales. _Serelise stared at it, marveling. How could the clerk had known she was longing to read this story only that very day?

"I've never read this story," she admitted.

"It's my favorite," Gratin said. "That is why the Inn is named for it. It is a beautiful story. When I opened this inn, I waned others to read and appreciate this Narnian work."

"Are you Narnian?" The man quickly shook his head.

"No," he said in an almost regretful voice. "But my grandmother was. She showed me the true beauty of their writings."

"Thank you for the book," Serelise said with an unrestrained smile. She gave the man a quick hug, then blushed, feeling awkward.

"Keep it," Gratin said with a most peculiar expression on his face. "I want you to have it, you remind me of my daughter."

"Thank you!" Serelise said again with total appreciation.

"My pleasure," Gratin responded with a pleased smile. He turned up a lamp by one of the tables and gestured toward a cushioned chair. Serelise took up his offer by seating herself on the chair. She offered her thanks once again, but Gratin just waved his hand before disappearing into a back room. Serelise fingered the soft cover, before opening it to the most brilliant of illustrations.

It depicted a lovely, shining woman descending from the sky. A young man, dressed in the traditional tunic and leggings of Archenland, stood with his hand outretched in greeting, transfixed by the lady. Serelise turned the page, and found the story, written in a cursive font that flowed along the page nicely. She began to read and was quickly caught up in the story.

_Long, long ago, on the very border of the country of Archenland stood a great house. A duke, his wife, and son lived here. One evening, during the time of golden wheat, the young son of the duke, Arlin, took a rest in the dew of the meadow, feeling fatigued after overseeing his father's workers. As he lay, his eyes growing weary, he looked up in the sky to see the Narnian stars shimmering above._

"_Are you real?" he wondered aloud. "Are you alive, like real people?" In a startling instant, Arlin saw one of the stars plummeting towards him. As it drew nearer, it slowed, and with great wonder the young nobleman saw a beautiful woman, radiant as though she was on fire. The woman gracefully landed and smiled at the boy._

"_My lady," said the frightened youth. "Tell me my eyes do not deceive me. Are you real? Or just a figment of imagination my mind, spawned to confuse me while I am tired?" _

"_I am real indeed," she laughed. "And so are the others, my good sir."_

"_You are very lovely lady," he answered, still staring at her shining face.._

Serelise yawned, rubbing her tired eyes, and gazed longingly at the colored words, but finally shut the cover. If she stayed up all night reading she might fall asleep in the carriage, and that would certainly not do. Serelise tucked the book under her arm and trekked back to the room, where she tucked the book into her pillow and fell into a refreshing night's sleep.

_Note: The time of golden wheat is harvest time, like around August to October. Also, you can read the poem entitled "**Lithia**" in my stories. I'd love to hear your feedback on this story! - Queen Lucy the Valiant, Cair Paravel, Narnia. ;)  
_


	3. Anvard

_Note: I'm so sorry for making all of you wait so very long. I've been so busy these last few months. In March I was in a big musical, and my sister got married. I hope to have more frequent updates. I shall try my best. Thanks to Kirsten Erin for betaing!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Narnia_

**Debt of Honor Chapter 3 - Anvard**

The following morning Serelise felt a strange sort of sadness creep over her as she waved goodbye to the kindly old man. The homey inn had not impressed Drestor, however. In fact, when the carriage was underway once more, he almost instantly began complaining about various things related to it.

"The rooms were too small," he said. And he couldn't understand why the king should want to stay in such a shabby place. Serelise nodded respectfully while her father spoke, but her heart was pained by his lack of appreciation for all things, no matter how good they truly were. Turning her head, Serelise sersumed her vigil of the previous day, watching the countryside rolling past in a seemingly endless blur.

When the carriage finally reached the castle at Anvard several hours later, Serelise had to restrain herself from jumping into the air with sheer delight. The carriage was pulled up to an entrance, and as soon as the family alighted, it was driven off, presumably to the stables. Drestor straightened his hat as a tall man approached.

"Lord Drestor," the man greeted. "It is so good to have you here for the celebration," he finished by bowing elegantly, his brown eyes smiling as he straightened.

"It is a pleasure to be here, Lord Dar," Drestor acknowledged with a bow of his own.

"And is this the family, then?" the noble asked, surveying each of them with a smile.

"Yes of course," Lord Drestor said distractedly, glancing about.

"Well, it is very nice to make all of your acquaintances," Dar said. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have some business to attend to, but Mariel will show you to your rooms."

As he departed, a young girl dressed in a maid's uniform gestured for the family to follow her.

As they did, Serelise looked about her in awe. Tall, colorful tapestries decorated the halls the small group now passed through. Some had patterns woven into them, and others were of just one hue. When they reached the end of the passage, Serelise was smiling.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Jakin whispered as the two kept in step behind their parents.

"I'm not entirely sure," Serelise replied in a soft voice. "All the colors were so lovely and bright that they made me feel happy inside- if that makes any sense. Jakin appraised her with a look of respect. This was a surprise to his sister, and she wondered briefly if he had been feeling the same as her.

"They make me feel the same," Jakin said, voicing her thoughts, "And I-"

"Hush, children," Drestor said, his pale blue eyes filled with a silent warning.

"Here is your suite, my Lord," the maid said, stopping beside a set of oaken doors.

"Thank you for your help," Mirah said pleasantly, giving the girl a smile.

"It's no trouble, my lady." With that the maid curtsied, and had soon disappeared down the hall, probably to escort some other guest to their room.

"I don't understand why you make yourself so familiar with the help," Drestor said to his wife as the entered the room. It was a cozy sitting room with a few cushioned seats all around. There were also a few doorways leading out of the room.

"What are they for?" Serelise asked, indicating the doors with a tilt of her head.

"What do you think?" Drestor asked a bit unkindly, "Those are the sleeping chambers."

"But I believe one is a bath chamber," Mirah interjected softly.

"A bath would be lovely," Serelise murmured.

"Unfortunately, none of our servants are yet here, and I'm sure none of the workers here cared so much as the draw bath water," Drestor responded cynically.

"Oh, that's alright. I shall just make my own bath." Serelise walked away from her astonished father to find where she would be sleeping, and to prepare a bath.

The room she found to be her own was very pretty with a large bed that had delicate pink rosebuds sewn onto the cream colored silk comforter. The sight of the bed, which appeared to be soft, smooth, and luxurious, made Serelise almost want to sleet at once, so that she herself could feel the comfort of it. No one was in the room, so she pulled off her slipper shoes, and sank her toes into the thick, springy, cream carpet. Serelise smiled again, and closed her eyes, relishing the softness on her tired feet.

When she finally opened her eyes, the girl noticed a clear glass door with light streaming through. As she investigated, pushing the door open that led to a balcony, Serelise smiled instantly. Her room overlooked a flower garden, which was in full bloom, displaying the finest of colors. Serelise had always loved gardens, and she hoped already that she could spend time in it.

Suddenly, two boys appeared. One was blond with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, and the other dark haired. They seemed to be in a heated conversation, speaking in low voices. Then, without further explanation, the blond boy swung his fist into the other's nose, and sent him to the ground. The brunette clutched his nose, and hurriedly stood, turning red as he jogged away.

For some reason, the shocking scene struck a funny note with Serelise, for she found herself wanting to laugh. She made her best attempt to hold it in, but one small giggle escaped her smiling mouth. The blond boy had not yet left, and he suddenly whipped his head up to stare at the girl.

Then he did something quite unexpected. The boy stuck out his tongue, put his thumbs in his ears, and wiggled his fingers, all while crossing his eyes. A furious blush crept over Serelise's face, and she left the balcony as indignation swelled within her.

"Why, why, what an impudent boy," she spluttered. She hadn't met many boys besides Jakin, and Lord Dren's son, but she had always imagined they would be courteous, especially to ladies.

Feeling wronged somehow, Serelise drew water for herself, not even thinking of the size of the tub she would be bathing in. "I do hope Jakin never acts like that when he's older, " she said aloud. Then, as quickly as she had been angry, she smiled, then giggled, and finally let out an outright laugh.

_Why, it **was **funny, _she thought. _How silly of me to be offended. After all, _ **_he _**_was the one who looked funny. And he gave me a good laugh too!_

"My lady?" Serelise looked up, brought out of her train of thought.

"Emine, I'm so glad to see you," she said, smiling at her maid who stood in the doorway.

"I'm sorry I took so long, lady Serelise. I was talking to some of the palace worker.. I really have no excuse." Serelise smiled, feeling warm inside without the anger that had been there a moment ago.

"Emine, it is no worry to me. You may talk with your friends; I will not hold you back. And you may have the evening off as well.

"But, miss, don't you want me to help you with your bath?" Serelise, who had rarely taken care of herself, felt a sudden surge of independence.

"I'll be fine Emine, you mustn't worry." As the maid turned to leave, looking a bit reluctant, Serelise suddenly remembered something.

"Oh Emine, one thing."

"Yes, my lady?"

"While you were talking to the workers, did they mention a mischievous, tall fair haired young man?" A troubled look crossed the maid's face.

"What is it?" Serelise asked, feeling that curiosity that always bothers you when you don't know everything that you think you should.

"Well, I don't know for sure, but the only person I heard about was the crown prince's brother - Corin."


	4. Eavesdropping

_Note: Here, my readers, is Chapter 4! Chapter 5 is the ball, so please bear with me! We're getting there! :)_

_Disclaimer: Narnia is the property of it's respective owners. I just own all the characters who aren't in the books and, of course, the plot._

**Debt of Honor Chapter 4 - Eavesdropping**

Serelise clasped her hands together, her eyes widening, "The crown prince's brother?"

"Yes, my lady." Emine's emerald eyes studied her, watching her reaction. Serelise turned away from the door so her maid could not see her flaming cheeks.

"You may go," she said.

"Yes, Miss." Serelise listened as the door closed behind her maid. In a daze, she prepared for her bath, happily plunging into the warm water when it was ready.

"A Prince of Archenland," she muttered aloud. It had been funny before, but now Serelise had mixed feelings. A prince! The strangeness of the situation made her either want to laugh or cry. She wasn't sure which.

_I wonder what it means when a prince makes faces at you. _she thought as she rinsed her hair with a bottle of hair oils.

Prince Corin was the most interesting boy she had ever seen. Cav was a slob, and there certainly wasn't anything interesting about that. And Jakin didn't count. After all, he was her brother. If it was indeed Prince Corin, he was the only boy to have ever made a face like that at her, besides Jakin. But, once again, he didn't count.

Serelise dried off, and prepared for the evening. Suddenly realizing she could hear voices in the other room, and being unable to resist, she opened her door a crack and put her ear to it.

"All your reckless spending!" she heard her father exclaim.

"Is it all gone?" her mother asked in a tremulous voice. There was a moment of silence.

"I'll know by tomorrow evening."

The voices faded away and Serelise's forehead scrunched in thought. Surely they mustn't be talking about money, after all, their family was very wealthy and she knew her mother couldn't have spent all their money. Her father was probably just nervous about things. With this settling thought, Serelise returned to her bedtime preparation.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A knock sounded on the door, and Serelise looked up from her book. She had just awoken to the sun's bright rays, and was about to continue reading the story of Lithia.

"Come in!" she called, laying her book on the bed. Emine entered, her cheeks rosy, and eyes bright. She carried with her a tray of food.

"Morning, Miss," the maid said, setting the tray atop the cream colored comforter. "I hope I didn't wake you." she indicated the nightgown the girl still wore. Serelise shook her head, smiling.

"Not to worry. Is mother awake?" The maid closed the door, trying to give her employer some privacy.

"No, my lady. No one else is about. That's why I brought you breakfast. I know you're an early riser." Serelise picked up the tray and which held a tasty selection of eggs, sausage, and toast spread with butter and jam. A bowl of fruit sat on the side, along with a cup of what looked like juice.

"Thank you, Emine." Serelise ate the food with gusto, but still retained a ladylike way of eating. (After all, if Drestor did storm into her room, he would be outraged to see her with jam all over her face.)

"What time does the ball start?" the girl asked, wiping her lips with a silk napkin. Emine's face grew eager- though she had never attended one, she loved balls.

"Since it is such a... momentous occasion," she said, trying out the large words carefully, "the celebration begins at midday. The reveling will carry on for hours, perhaps even days.

Serelise smiled again. "I'm so excited," she said, standing. "I suppose if it starts at midday, I should probably prepare myself. It is not so far off." Emine nodded, hurrying to the bathing room, and locating Serelise's hairbrush. She quickly found it, and began at once to brush through the girl's golden locks, which had become quite tangled during the night. The maid carefully pulled the brush through the mess of hair.

"Don't put it up until I am dressed," Serelise instructed.

"Yes, my lady." Emine promptly opened a wardrobe that Serelise's dresses had been hung in. She pulled out the blue and cream. It was fairly new and Serelise had never been to any public parties, so she decided the dress would suit most excellently. Emine helped her pull the dress over her head, and the maidservant tightened the laces in the back. They returned to the bed, where Serelise perched as Emine worked her golden hair. She pulled it into her twist, and the maid thought it very becoming.

"Oh, I do wish to see the garden," Serelise said, looking towards the doors of the balcony longingly.

"I don't see why you can't," Emine said softly, patting her own hair when Serelise wasn't looking. Serelise turned, her brown eyes wide.

"But I'm already dressed!" she said in an incredulous tone of voice. Emine swiftly pulled a dark green hooded cloak from the wardrobe and held it out to Serelise.

The girl took it slowly. "You think it will be alright?"

Emine nodded. "No one will know."

"Do you know the way?" Serelise asked uncertainly.

"The servant's way, yes." The other girl nodded.

"Yes, that will work fine."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The garden truly was a thing to behold. Why, it must compare with Narnia itself! And Narnia was said to be the most beautiful beautiful of lands. Bunches of flowers lined paths that twisted through the garden and the air seemed to be filled with a heavenly fragrance. Golden butterflies fluttered about, collecting nectar from the blooms. Serelise dared not pick one blossom, but she leaned in close to breath their scent.

Gardens had always been a delight to the girl. Mirah had a small garden at home, but nothing to compare with this. In the center, a fountain ran with clear, clean water. Serelise heard voices, and had the unexplainable urge to hide. She walked behind a hedge of roses and peeked out every now and then.

A blonde boy walked the path accompanied by a beautiful dark skinned girl. They stopped, and sat down on a bench facing the fountain. The blond boy looked exactly like the one who had made faces at her- Corin. But Serelise saw that this boy carried himself differently. He didn't seem brash, or rude. Instead, he seemed thoughtful and he was being polite.. or trying to be, at any rate.

"Please, Aravis, I've heard enough about everything being planned in my honor." The boy rolled his eyes and the girl crossed her arms.

"Well you don't have to be rude," she said in a bit of a raised voice.

He just shrugged.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked, concern etching her voice.

"Corin is being a bother."- Oh so he wasn't Corin after all! Serelise suddenly realized that she was in the presence of the crown prince himself. Oh dear! Feeling rather frightened for eavesdropping, Serelise quietly backed away, the two young people were facing the other direction. She turned and fled disappearing around the corner.

"Did you hear something?" Cor asked.

Aravis scanned the bushes.

"Well, I don't see anything."

Serelise hurried into her room and lay gasping on the bed.

Emine came in a few moments later.

"Miss are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but I'm afraid you may have to fix my hair."


	5. The Ball Begins

_Note_**: **_I apologize __profusely for the lack of updates.. but.. since this chapter is a bit longer then is usual for me, hopefully it will make up for it! I actually almost wrote more, but where it ends.. heheh. Something exciting is about to happen!_**  
**

**Debt of Honor Chapter Five – The Ball Begins**

With her hair fixed properly once more, Serelise discovered she had a few minutes to read more of the little white book Gratin had given her. She opened the cover and flipped through the pages, passing the beautiful illustration to find the spot she had stopped reading at.

_"You are very lovely, Lady." he answered, still staring at her shining face.._

_The girl laughed again and it was as tinkling bells. "Oh, that I do not know, but I think you are a very funny boy."_

_"Funny? Boy?" Arlin, being twenty-one years of age, did not enjoy being called a boy. And funny was not the first word he would choose to describe himself._

_"Oh, but I have offended you!" she cried, looking sorely remorseful._

_"No, no." he conceded, not wanting to upset her. "You are right. I am quite a child, gawking at you like one. Perhaps we have not started off properly."_

_"Yes," the creature responded, her feet delicately touching the earth. She held her hand out. "We should start again."_

_Arlin was first a bit frightened by the glow that tinged her skin._

_"Worry not," she said, her golden eyes sincere. "I will not harm you." _

_In a brave instant, the young Archenlandian grasped the star girl's hand. A strange sort of tingling soon raced up his fingertips. It was a pleasant tingling, though, filling him with pleasant warmth._

_Still, he drew his hand back and stared but a moment, then looked up. "Lovely lady, you are truly incredible."_

_"My creator is, you mean," she said with wisdom._

_"Aslan, the Great Lion?" the youth inquired._

_"Indeed. He is the maker of all things."_

_"I have heard stories.."_

_"And most of them are true. But now, young Lord, I must go. Farewell!" And with that, the girl sped into the sky, becoming a flaming star once more._

_As Arlin, son of Aidan set off for home, he realized something that caused him much distress. The woman of light, so bright and beautiful- he did not even know her name._

"My lady?"

Serelise withdrew her gaze from the book and look to her maid. "Yes, Emine?"

The young woman curtsied respectfully. "I am sorry to interrupt, but Lord Drestor has sent for you."

"Thank you, Emine, I will be there presently." At her dismissal, the maid curtsied again and retreated from the room. Serelise glanced in the mirror to make certain that she was presentable, smoothing her skirt before reluctantly setting down her book and leaving to meet her family.

When she approached them in the sitting room, she immediately noticed her father's face. He did not look happy.

"Finally," he muttered when he caught sight of Serelise. "Why so slow, girl?" The question was rhetorical and he did not wait for her answer, but continued on instead. "We have been waiting longer than it should have taken for you to leave your room." Though in reality, it had not taken more than a couple of minutes, Serelise did not argue.

"I apologize for the wait, father."

He huffed then, but opened the door leading out of the apartment. "Hurry now, before we are late," he ordered.

Drestor led the family down the hall with all the lovely tapestries, through a smaller hall, a set of staircases that they had used upon their arrival, and several more halls after that. Finally, they walked down a very grand hallway with coats of arms, paintings, and all sorts of interesting things to look at. At the end of this hall were two large oaken doors that looked to be of great importance. Two guards and a herald stood outside the door, along with several nobles who waited to be announced.

In normal tradition, the king would be the last to enter at a celebration or ball; but on this special day, King Lune had entered first so he could be ready to greet the guests. The royal princes would enter last and be seated in places of honor.

The guards opened the doors, and the herald entered.

"Presenting, Lord Dar of Anvard," the man said in a loud, booming voice. "And his wife, Lady Kara." The couple smiled as they gracefully entered the room. After several more announcements had been made, it was finally time for Serelise and her family to enter.

"Presenting: Lord Drestor of Rineguard, his wife, Lady Mirah, and their two children: Serelise and Jakin." Serelise was aware that the title "Lady" was not applied to her in public presentation because the king had not publicly announced her as such. It probably also had something to do with age as well, for Jakin had not been referred to as Lord or Sir either.

The small family approached the platform where jolly King Lune sat. The family performed the proper bows and curtsies, causing the king to smile warmly.

"Lord Drestor, it is kind of you to attend this glorious day!" The pleasantly plump man threw his arms out in expression of his joy.

"My king," Drestor said in a smooth voice that Serelise did not recall ever hearing, but then again, she had never been to Anvard before. "We are honored to be included." Her father finished with another extravagant bow.

"Lord Drestor, you need not bow constantly," the king laughed merrily. Drestor flushed red. "And is this your family?" Lune asked, changing the subject as his keen eyes studied them.

"Yes, your majesty. You are already acquainted with my wife, Mirah?" The king nodded as she ducked her head courteously. "And this is my daughter, Serelise, and son, Jakin." The two young people followed their mother's example and Lune smiled again.

"Good, good," he said, his eyes twinkling. "Young people are always welcome, especially on occasions such as this!" The king proceeded to look at them rather queerly as he spoke again. "I hope you will be friends with my boys?"

Serelise felt that it was a question requiring a response, so against her better judgment, she answered softly, "Of course, your highness." She gave a half curtsy and Lune did not rebuke her gesture but nodded, still smiling. After glancing at her father, Serelise felt better as he gave a quick nod. She had answered well.

A palace hand led them to a long table, almost directly near the king's high table. As the girl looked around, she realized with pleasure that she was in the royal ballroom. It was quite large, and while the feasting tables occupied one side of the room, the dance floor was cleared. On a small balcony, the musicians were already preparing for the night's festivities.

The dance floor was in front of two grand thrones, and Serelise realized that it was also the place where court took place. Once the tables were moved out, it would be not only a ballroom, but also the king's throne room.

"How clever," she murmured to herself. Jakin grinned from his seat beside her.

"Excited?" He whispered, low enough that only she could hear.

"Of course!" she responded with a giddy smile. Drestor sent a reprimanding look from three chairs away and she was silent. Serelise folded her hands in her lap and watched with interest as many more important guests were announced.

The herald straightened, acting as if the next group were even more important than most. With a great flourish, he held out his hand. "Presenting: High King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant of Narnia."

Serelise caught her breath as the group entered. A tall, golden haired man strode forth, his shoulders broad. The golden crown upon his head spoke volumes, though his blue eyes were kind. He truly was magnificent.

Beside him was the most beautiful woman Serelise thought she had ever seen. It must have been Queen Susan, with dark tresses about her head and a smile that would make a man's heart skip a beat. Her delicate crown was a thing of beauty.

King Edmund seemed more reserved, grave, and studious. Yet he also bore a pleasant expression, and his eyes held much wisdom in them. He wore his crown as well, and did not seem prideful in the least.

Last, but not least, was Queen Lucy. Though in her twenties, she seemed like a merry girl. Her golden locks hung loose about her shoulders and down her back. She had foregone the use of her crown in favor for a wreath of daisies that circled her hair. The smile on her face was like the sun.

The four talked with King Lune for a lengthy period, and were at last seated on the same platform as he.

Next, there entered a beautiful young woman with deeply tanned skin. She had dark eyes and hair and as she walked forward, her movements were fluid. She curtsied gracefully. She had been announced as Aravis Tarkheena. Serelise was excited to think she must be a Calormene.

Suddenly, there broke forth a great fanfare of music, and both doors swung open grandly. In walked the two princes and Serelise was surprised to find she could see the difference between them.

They both wore white leggings, but Cor was dressed in a blue tunic, with a sun emblazoned across the front, and white sash. Corin wore a black tunic, with a white moon on the front, and blue belt. Both princes wore a circlet of gold around their foreheads.

The big difference was how the brother's behaved. Cor seemed uncomfortable, both in his tunic and the attention he was receiving. Corin seemed to find his clothing uncomfortable too- he kept fingering his collar- but anyone could tell he simply loved the attention. His cocky nature was rather apparent, even in the swagger of his gait. Serelise remembered his actions from the day before and smiled.

The princes took their seats- Cor beside Aravis and the king; Corin on his father's other side, beside a girl who had been there when Serelise arrived. She was a pretty lass, but seemed to be unhappy. The girl continuously glanced at the prince beside her with suspicion.

Serelise couldn't help but smile again at all the silent drama. She found it quite interesting to watch the actions and expressions of the people surrounding her.

King Lune stood, a grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Welcome all, to this glorious celebration! In eighteen years, my boys have grown tall and strong- growing in stature, knowledge, and wisdom.

"As you know-" and here his eyes grew misty-"My son, Cor, was taken many years ago as an infant, and was not returned to us until some five years ago. Yet today he is a man, and will make a noble King."

Serelise studied the crown prince who still looked rather uncomfortable.

"And Corin," the king spoke in a chuckle. "He is the lively one who keeps us all on our toes. I know that he too will be a great man. So let us raise our glasses to the princes on this, their birthday celebration."

Serelise lifted the goblet that had been set before her during Lune's speech and then took a sip. The drink was the best she had ever tasted and it burst on her tongue with unimaginable flavor. It was like grape juice, but sweeter, with more flavors as if different fruit was added in. The girl dreamily imagined a drop of sunlight mixed into it all; it just tasted so delicious!

"And I would like to thank Narnia for their gift of this lovely wine," King Lune said while everyone was happily sipping. "Now let the feast begin!"

As the proclamation ended, a side door opened and in walked several servants carrying platters, pitchers, and all that was needed for a proper banquet. Serelise felt like clapping her hands as the succulent dishes were spread out on the tables.

The girl happily watched as a tray of steaming food was set before her and then she had to wonder how she would eat it all. Venison covered in gravy, meat pies, cooked vegetables, baked apples with cinnamon, chicken, fluffy rolls- those were just some of the food offered!

And the desserts- pies of all varieties, cakes, cookies, almost any baked dessert you could think of. Serelise ate until she was full, smiling all the while. At one point, though, while she ate a sweet, creamy piece of pie that tasted like strawberries, she glanced up to see Prince Corin starting at her. With a pink face, the girl turned back to her pie.

When the meal ended, a pair of jugglers came out, tossing their colorful balls into the air. A harpist played a soft, sweet melody on her stringed instrument and then a young girl of about twelve stood up to sing.

_"I sing this song in summertime,_

_When sun is out, and day is bright._

_Well I love spring and winter's fine,_

_But I sit and dream of summer time._

_Summer nights, summer days,_

_Always pass as a quick breeze._

_Spring is sweet, winter's nice,_

_But I sit and dream of summer time."_

The girl quickly changed to a more up-tempo song.

_"One year older, one year wiser, one year stronger too!_

_Each day quickly passes, Happy Birthday to you!_

_When the bird sings it's happy song,_

_It is singing a Happy Birthday song._

_And the wind blows rather merrily,_

_For your Birthday this week!"_

The audience couldn't help but applaud. No matter the lyrics, the girl's voice had been flawless, and she sang from her heart.

After that, an elderly woman sang the "Blessing Song".

_"Aslan bless you, Aslan keep you on this, your special day._

_May He guide you in your journeys,_

_From the dusk 'til breaking day._

_May this moment last forever,_

_In your memories sweet and true._

_May you have so many children,_

_All as strong and wise as you._

_May your family have good health,_

_All their lives and your life too."_

The song continued and Serelise glanced at the princes to gauge their reactions. Cor had a soft, dreamy look in his eyes and a smile on his lips; Corin wore a large, almost goofy, smile. Serelise covered her mouth to hide her amused grin.

After the singing, about an hour after the meal, the musicians began to play a lively tune, and Serelise watched as guests moved to the dance floor.

"Why, the dancing has begun!" she thought to herself happily. The girl glanced at Drestor and he nodded. She stood to her feet, her skirts swishing. Jakin stopped her before she could walk away.

"May I escort you to the dance floor, my lady?" he asked valiantly. Serelise laughed, placing her hand in the crook of his elbow and doing a little curtsy.

"Why, thank you good sir!"

He led her to the dance floor. Though Jakin was only thirteen, he decided to navigate the floor. He, like his sister, enjoyed studying people. Serelise watched him disappear, probably on his way to watch someone step on a lady's foot. Just then, a smooth voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Miss?"

Serelise turned to see a dark haired young man, probably in his early twenties, standing beside her. "Hello," she said, not quite sure how to react.

"May I have this dance?" he inquired with a bright smile. Serelise hesitated a moment, then held her hand out. The stranger led her to the center part of the dance floor, where other figures were standing. Apparently, the music that was played had been a sort of announcement, for the real dancing hadn't started yet.

The music began slowly. The man lifted Serelise's hand and clasped it, while she placed her hand on his shoulder, and he set his on her waist. They moved rhythmically and Serelise found herself humming along with the music.

"What is your name?" the stranger asked, his green eyes inquisitive. He had apparently missed her family's entrance earlier.

"Serelise of Rineguard."

"Rineguard?" he asked, slightly surprised.

"Yes," she replied, wondering about his response. "And what is your name, if I may inquire?"

The man smiled, "I am Sir Kagan, of Anvard."

"Oh, you live here?"

He nodded slightly, "In this area- yes."

"Do you know my father, Lord Drestor?" she asked curiously.

Kagan looked uncomfortable. "I am not well acquainted with him."

"Oh."

"You dance quite well." he complimented.

"Many thanks."

Serelise had been educated in many dances, and had learned to recognize them by the music. As the dance ended, Kagan smiled.

"Will you dance again?"

"I did not think I was such good company." Serelise beamed.

"On the contrary, I find your company quite interesting and looking at your lovely face delightful." Serelise reddened. "Excuse me if that was not proper." Sir Kagan said hastily, clearly feeling sorry to have embarrassed her.

"No, no, it is quite alright."

Another lively song started and Serelise laughed. It was a dance that involved clapping, skipping, and trading partners. They began holding hands and spun around in opposite directions to clap, skip in a circle and through a line of people, and so on. It was the "Dance of Spring" and popular in both Narnia and Archenland.

Serelise spun around again, this time to switch partners, and found herself face to face with Prince Corin.


	6. Screaming at The Ball

_Note: I now present you with Chapter 6 of Debt of Honor! Enjoy, and let me know what you think!_

**Debt of Honor Chapter 6 - Screaming at the Ball**

Serelise felt her face flush as Corin surveyed her with a strange glimmer in his eyes. The song lulled, becoming slower. The girl flinched as the prince reached out quickly, his hand resting on her head, and seeming to stroke it but for a moment. He smiled just as they switched back to their original partners.

"Did you see that?" Serelise asked of Sir Kagan.

The man frowned slightly before giving a quick nod. "Yes. The Prince is a brash young buck," he warned her. "He can be reckless."

At that instant, Serelise felt a tickle on her neck. She saw Sir Kagan's eyes widen.

"What is it?" she asked in a whisper, her mouth going dry.

"Nothing to worry about," he tried to assure her. "Just-"

Serelise glanced down to see a fuzzy brown spider crossing her shoulder. It moved lazily, slowly trekking across her on its eight spindly legs.

Now, the girl had no love for insects and even less for arachnids. Across the dance floor, Serelise saw Corin's grin widen as he watched her. She sucked in a breath and decided she would not be made a fool with one of this boy's silly pranks.

Feeling resolute, she lifted her index finger deftly and flicked the spider from her shoulder. _Let him laugh now_, she thought smugly. Serelise wasn't blind to Sir Kagan's admiring gaze.

"You were not frightened? Most ladies are deathly afraid of such creatures," he said as another song began.

"Well, actually. . . I hate the things," she admitted, making a face and then laughing at herself, wondering how foolish and unladylike she had just looked.

A scream tore through the air, startling the girl and her dance partner. Serelise looked around in alarm, and her eyes immediately focused on a woman turning in circles, her mouth hanging open as the scream burst forth. The man she had been dancing with wore an alarmed expression.

"Get it off!" she cried in a high-pitched shriek. "Oh, get it off!"

Serelise felt her own mouth drop open. She stared intently at Prince Corin, watching his amused expression. Their eyes connected as he glanced at her curiously. She quickly looked away.

The screaming woman stopped wiggling as her partner smacked her shoulder, before stomping the ground animatedly. It was quite hilarious if you weren't the unlucky duo. Serelise laughed softly to herself without meaning to.

_It was the spider,_ she thought. _I must have flicked it on her_. Immediately, Serelise felt a tinge of guilt. She hadn't meant to send the spider to someone else. It had just happened that way.

"Everything's fine here," the ill-fated, stomping man said, waving bystanders away. "Please continue dancing."

The audience began murmuring as they drifted apart, wondering what in the world had just occurred.

"I think, perhaps, that I have danced quite enough for now." Serelise said. "If you will excuse me, I think I'll just watch for a little while."

Sir Kagan nodded and offered his arm, guiding the girl to a few seats that had been set up closer to the dance floor. The gentleman sat next to her and they watched the spinning couples in silence for a moment.

"Why do you stay here?" Serelise asked a little bluntly. "Why not go out and dance with someone else?"

Sir Kagan flashed her a wide, charming smile. "Mayhap, I require some rest as well; and the conversation here is far more pleasant."

Serelise chuckled. "I hardly think I am so different from most of these girls."

"But there's something about you," Sir Kagan insisted.

Serelise smiled, shaking her head. She felt like telling him that he was only the second young man she had ever spoken to who was not her relative. _That would be silly, _she decided. _It is much better not to speak of such things._

"Are all the balls here like this?" she queried, locking her hands together on her lap.

Sir Kagan shook his head, "No, most do not involve a meal beforehand. They just have a refreshment table. Also, most of the parties here are held outside. It is a wondrous experience to dance beneath the stars," he said softly, his blue eyes growing wistful.

"Mmm," Serelise mumbled. "Sounds very nice."

"Yes, that is where they will likely be celebrating tomorrow night. Large events like this don't happen all the time and the people take every chance they can to enjoy it."

Serelise nodded, remembering what she had heard about balls going on for days on end. "Yes, it sounds glorious."

Why had she been deprived of all the fun and excitement for so long? Serelise felt as if she had been kept imprisoned all those years, and was finally free to discover new things.

Sir Kagan glanced across the dance floor before sighing. "Excuse me Lady Serelise, I believe the king wishes to speak with me. Shall I see you again?"

"Here and there," she said with a soft smile. He bowed, before disappearing into the throng of people.

Serelise sighed as she resumed "people watching". She noticed the Crown Prince on the dance floor with the dark skinned girl, Aravis. He seemed to be speaking, a slight smile curling his lips as he spoke.

Serelise found herself laughing as she caught site of a red faced Jakin. Several older girls, all of them clearly enamored, surrounded him. The unfortunate lad found himself a prisoner, each arm held tightly by young noblewomen.

_Well, I suppose he won't have any trouble finding wife_, she thought merrily. He already had many admirers in the older group, now if they would only tell their younger sisters. Serelise laughed again at the thought, then dismissed it. She could tease Jakin about it later, though.

Serelise glanced over to where her parents had been seated, and caught a glimpse of Drestor leaving the ballroom, followed by Lord Kagan and a thin man dressed in the garments of a messenger.

_What could this be?_ the girl speculated, a strange foreboding entering the pit of her stomach. She looked up, and was surprised to find a disheveled Jakin standing in front of her, a look of terror frozen on his handsome face.

"Well aren't you the little ladies' man," Serelise said knowingly, as she suppressed a smile. A frown deepened Jakin's features. Serelise grinned. "Don't be so gloomy, silly. I'm just teasing."

The frown on his face lessened slightly. "I thought they were going to attack me," he complained. "I don't know how I got out of there alive!" Jakin finished dramatically. Just then, a squeal reached their ears and the boy's body went rigid.

"There he is!" cried a girl's voice joyfully.

"Do something," Jakin whimpered, his eyes pleading with her to intervene.

"Why don't you get us something to drink?" she suggested, before standing and approaching the girls. Their eyes widened almost instantly and they hurried way. Immediately, Serelise felt rather proud of herself. _Guess they couldn't handle the big sis_, she thought smugly.

A moment later, she realized the group hadn't been looking at her at all. Turning her head in the direction of their gazes, she saw Prince Corin ambling toward her, a confidant smile stretching his lips.

* * *

Story to read:

**The Voyage of the Canon Keepers by King Caspian the Seafarer.**

(_You should read it because it's hilarious and he writes fantastically. Hehe.) _

**Summary: When movie-Susan shows up aboard the bookverse Dawn Treader, the Narnia Canon Keepers have it all under control. . . until the two keepers sent get stuck in the story and have to deal with a lovesick Susan, Eustace who thinks they're Nazis, and much more.**


	7. And So It Begins

_Note: Here's Chapter 7! _

**Debt of Honor - Chapter Seven - And So It Begins**

_Oh dear me, I wonder what he wants?_ Serelise asked herself, glancing about as if there was any chance of escape. Corin continued his confident approach, and she, resigned to her fate, returned to her seat and folded her hands, staring at the myriad of colors swirling by on the dance floor courtesy of the women's skirts. Serelise felt his presence and her cheeks began to redden unconsciously. Why was he just standing there? She risked a quick glance in his direction, and was met by his open stare, ever curious. This of course, made her even more self conscious.

"Do you like spiders?" he asked suddenly and she jolted in her seat. He laughed, almost pleasantly, but there was something about him that screamed mischief.

"No," she answered, no clever response coming to mind.

"Too bad," he mumbled. Now _she_ was staring. "Well, you're likely to catch some that way," Prince Corin pointed out humorously, his greenish-blue eyes sparkling. Serelise realized in horror that she had been gaping with her mouth wide open. She snapped it closed and a look of such glee crossed the boy's face that she was strangely reminded of a seven year old on Christmas.

"Do you like balls?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow and nodding her head at the dancers.

_Ah, I should have said that when he asked if I liked spiders! _she thought.

Corin glowered at her.

"Apparently not."

"They're alright except for. . . the dancing. . ." he tried to explain.

"You seemed to be dancing fine."

"Well, yes, but it's _dancing_. I had to learn it." His grin returned. "Now, if you don't like spiders, why didn't you scream?" he questioned, changing the subject.

Serelise turned her head away, back to the swirling couples. It may have been rude, but she didn't know if she liked where this conversation was headed.

"Lady Serelise?" She looked up to see Lord Kagan, who had returned. He was eyeing Corin with a hint of suspicion.

"Yes?" she asked softly.

"Would you care to dance another with me?"

Serelise glanced over to the prince watching, interest all over his face. "Yes, yes of course," she agreed readily, taking his proffered hand. They moved to the dance floor.

"Did you find the prince good company?" Kagan asked lightly as she twirled to a lively melody.

She smiled. "I hardly know. He was there for but a few minutes." Kagan nodded, but his mind seemed elsewhere. "I saw you left earlier with the king."

He looked at her strangely for a moment and she subconsciously lifted her fingers to brush her neck, as if there might be some other bug crawling up her skin.

"Yes," he said. "I was with the king."

"And my father?" Serelise put in hesitantly, noticing his short response. The man looked away, his mind somewhere else once again. "Sir Kagan?" she said, attempting to draw him back to reality.

"What? Oh, pardon me, my lady. What was it you were saying?"

"Was my father there as well?"

He shifted uncomfortably as Serelise did a quick curtsy to start the next dance, followed by a bow from him. "Yes," the man responded. He turned with her to the side and skipped a few steps. "He was there."

"What was the meeting about? Or is that private, important information that I mustn't know," she said teasingly, her eyes bright.

He looked back at her quite soberly, and her joviality disappeared. "It is very important information, indeed. I believe the telling should be left to your father."

"Was it about him?" she asked, a little worried by Kagan's solemnity.

"Very much so."

"How curious," she mumbled softly. He smiled at her, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Are you feeling alright?" she questioned as the dance came to an end.

"Yes, of course," he said reassuringly.

Just then, Serelise caught a glimpse of Jakin over the Lord's shoulder. The boy clutched two glasses and the girls were swarming him once again, a couple pinching his cheeks. Immediately, Serelise remembered her "duty" and she might have felt a bit guilty if the situation wasn't so comical.

"Sir Kagan," she said, focusing on the man's brown eyes. "I'm so sorry, but I must go give a little time to my brother. He is waiting."

"Of course," the man responded.

Serelise turned, and began to approach Jakin and the group of girls. She glanced at the tables, and quickly saw that Drestor and King Lune were still absent. _Sir Kagan must have gone for a few minutes and then returned, while father stayed with the king._

A relieved expression settled onto Jakin's features when he saw her coming toward him. The assorted girls standing round gave her slightly suspicious looks. They had never seen her before tonight, after all, and she was unfamiliar. Jakin quickly handed her the glass of wine.

"Hello girls," Serelise said, before taking a sip and enjoying it immensely, her tongue exploding with flavor. They muttered a few responses, but a short girl with blazing red hair came from the dance floor as if she had noticed an awkward situation approaching. She was dressed in a deep pink ball gown that contrasted sharply with her red hair. She whispered to the other girls, then smiled and stuck out her hand.

"The name's Belina," she said brightly.

"I'm Serelise."

The others soon introduced themselves as Talia, Amaris, Celina, Maraline, Loralai.

"Where do you all hail from?" Serelise asked as Jakin stepped to her side.

"Talia and I are from Terebinthia; Maraline is from Galma; Amaris has returned to Narnia since the White Witch's defeat; and Celina and Loralai hail from Archenland," Belina answered quickly.

Serelise nodded, smiling to herself when Jakin poked her back. "You come from all over," she commented. "I myself am from-"

"Right here in Archenland," Belina interrupted. "I heard when your family was announced."

Serelise nodded just as Jakin poked her again, harder than before.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed, without realizing she spoke aloud.

"Excuse me?" Belina asked, a dumbfounded look coming over her face.

Serelise laughed nervously. "Nothing at all."

She hurriedly finished her drink before handing it to Jakin, who handed it to a servant who luckily just happened to be passing by at that moment. "If you girls will excuse me," Serelise said, grasping Jakin's arm. "I think my brother and I are going to share a dance."

Jakin sent her a venomous look, but she dragged him onto the dance floor anyway.

As she left, the other girls were staring and she thought she heard one whisper, "I wanted him to dance with me, but he wouldn't."

Serelise grinned as she and Jakin performed a waltz-type dance, her brother looking extremely unhappy. Belina was alright, but the rest of the girls seemed unfriendly. Perhaps they were just shy, though.

Jakin groaned softly, and Serelise couldn't help but giggle. "It's not so bad," she encouraged.

He glared half-heartedly. "You have no idea," he responded in a hurried mumble.

"Well, actually, even your big sister had someone speaking and dancing with her," she replied, winking teasingly.

"I know, but at least it's not a boatload at a time!" he exclaimed. She placed a finger over her lips, signalling for him to lower his voice.

"Well, I suppose that's your lot in life," she said, patting his shoulder while suppressing a smile. "But you'll live."

"Maybe," he said, eyes downcast, looking terribly unconvinced.

"Tell you what," she said quickly, "I'll distract the girls again while you do whatever it is you do for fun."

His eyes sparkled. "Alright," he agreed instantly as the song ended.

Serelise approached the group of girls again. They were already searching through the crowd for Jakin. Another smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

_I'm very smiley today,_ she realized. Was it the excitement of actually doing something besides sit around at their mansion in Rineguard all day embroidering?

Serelise accomplished her purpose, engaging the girls in conversation while Jakin escaped to have a little fun.

"So, what is your opinion of the prince?" she asked casually, growing suddenly interested in her bitten fingernails.

Surprisingly, this time it was Amaris who spoke. "Which one? Cor is very nice and I suppose they're both handsome." She smiled at her own confession.

"Corin," Serelise responded, as the other girl's smile faded like a wilting flower.

"Well," Amaris said nervously. "He is. . . interesting. But I don't know so very much about him."

"Celina was seated with him as his companion for the evening," Lorelai offered.

Serelise glanced at Celina who she hadn't paid too much attention to before. She confirmed to herself that she was, indeed, the girl who had been seated beside the prince. Even now she wore an uneasy expression. In fact, all of the girls looked uncomfortable now, since the prince had been mentioned.

_I wonder how bad he actually is,_ Serelise mused.

The celebration continued with much hand clapping and gaiety. When she finished talking, Serelise danced with several gentleman, and even caught another glimpse of Sir Kagan, a worry line between his eyes.

As the hours ticked by, she wondered how those gathered could remain so festive. Their feet must be growing tired now. She, not accustomed to such revelry, was almost certain she must have worn holes through her dancing slippers by now.

At around eleven, the royals from both Archenland and Narnia retired for the evening, leaving the people to continue the celebration. Serelise was also coming to a state of near exhaustion and was happy when, at eleven thirty, her mother whispered in her ear that it was time to return to their apartments for the evening.

They left quietly with Jakin in tow. As the great doors opened and closed behind them, the music continued to play merrily.

Lord Drestor stood in the hallway, nervously twisting his hands. As soon as he caught sight of his family, he turned on his heel and disappeared down the hall. His wife and children followed wordlessly.

_Why is he acting so strange?_ Serelise wondered.

They arrived at their apartments, and each person entered their bed chamber. Serelise could hear soft words coming from her parents' room, but she didn't bother eavesdropping. With a sigh, she flopped onto her bed, allowing her tired body to relax. She looked around a moment before realizing she had given Emine the night off to attend a celebration the servants were having.

It didn't matter though. Serelise was well able to prepare herself for bed. She leaned down and pulled her blue slippers from her aching feet, then changed into her white nightdress.

She rubbed her eyes and could almost feel her strength being sapped with every moment that passed. She pulled the combs and clips from her hair wearily, and finally crawled into her bed with a small feeling of accomplishment. The girl snuggled under the comforter, pulled it up to her chin, and turned onto her side.

It may have been several hours later, but Serelise felt as if she had just closed her eyes when they popped open again. She had heard a noise- a yelp.

_Jakin!_ she thought frantically, sitting up in bed. He was probably having one of his nightmares. Perhaps it was about- She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. _Should I go to him?_ The last time Jakin had a nightmare and she had hurried to his side, he had complained that she was treating him like a child. No, she should wait.

Just then, however, she heard disturbing noises, like a scuffle was occurring, and these sounds were coming from the central room- the sitting room. With fresh worry sprouting within her, Serelise leapt from the bed. A door closed and she quickened her pace, opening her own door.

With a quick glance she saw that the parlor was devoid of people, so she hurried to her brother's room, the door of which stood open. Willing herself to be brave no matter what, Serelise peeked in. The bed was disturbed, blankets thrown everywhere, but Jakin was not there. Serelise froze as memories churned in her mind.

* * *

_"What do you mean?" Drestor questioned, looking up from his paperwork._

_"Nalia," Jak said softly, her name spoken tenderly. "She was kidnapped from her own home and murdered in the forest by some. . . some creatures who have come over from Narnia."_

_Thirteen year old Serelise, who sat stitching a sampler burst into tears. "Not Nalia!"_

_"Well, as you know, I never approved of your planning a wedding with that common girl," Drestor said, ignoring his sobbing daughter. "Perhaps it is Aslan's judgement for going against my will."_

_Jak's hand curled into a fist, and he slammed it onto the desk his father was seated behind. "Aslan is good, and I am certain he was not displeased with my decision. I _loved_ her!"_

_"I will not be treated disrespectfully in my own home, boy," Drestor thundered. _

_Jak turned, pulling a broadsword from a rack on the fireplace. _

_"Where are you going?" their father demanded as Jak slid the sword into a sheath by his side. Nine year-old Jakin watched worriedly from where he was seated next to his sister._

_"I'm leaving," Jak replied, running a hand through his hair as he turned red-rimmed eyes to his father. "I'm going to hunt down whoever did this, and make sure they receive the justice they deserve for their actions." Jak's eyes were blazing fire._

_"Forget it," Drestor said immediately._

_"What?"_

_"Forget her. There are plenty of more. . . suitable girls that you could marry."_

_Jak stepped back as if he had been slapped, a pained look in his eyes. Then it was replaced by a great anger. _

_"Nalia was not just 'some girl' father. To me, she was the most beautiful, lovely girl in all our land. She may not have been rich or have a title, but she, more than anyone, deserves to have justice and be remembered." He turned toward the door to leave._

_"Jak, if you leave now, don't bother returning."_

_The young man stiffened, before his shoulders relaxed. "Goodbye father," he said and walked from the room._

* * *

"Oh Jakin," she murmured, tears coming to her eys. Could something similar to Nalia's fate have happened to her little brother?

"Mother! Father!" she shrieked, then sank to the floor, covering her eyes.

_Note: :) Pm/review if you have any questions/comments/concerns. I'd love to know your opinion of this chapter!_

**Story to read: Masks, by Feste The Fool**


	8. Gone

___Note: I realize that I may be the worst author there ever was! After all, I haven't updated since October! I'm really, really going to try to update more frequently. Also, it would be a great help if when I'm slacking off for a month or so, if ya'll would shoot me a message encouraging me to update. Or you could just complain that I haven't updated. Either way. Anyway, I thank all of you who have stuck with this. You are amazing, and I hope you like this chapter. _

**Debt of Honor Chapter 8 - Gone**

As Serelise sat in a heap upon the floor, she heard a clatter commence from her parents' room. Mirah appeared holding a candle, eyes tired, but alert.

"What is wrong?" she asked immediately, setting the candle on a small table in the already lighted room. She hurried over to her teary-eyed daughter.

"J-Jakin," Serelise choked out. "He's gone. And-and I'm afraid…" She swallowed. "Remember Nalia, the girl Jak loved? She was taken…"

"Oh, darling," Mirah moaned, a small tear coming to one eye. "Tell me what happened. Why would you think your brother has been taken?"

Serelise sniffed, pushing back some of her hair that had become wet with tears, and feeling like a small child again. "I heard a struggle. And his room looks as if there has been one…and this vase is knocked over. Jakin would not just leave our apartments. He is not familiar with this palace."

Mirah scrunched her eyebrows in thought, and then slowly, as is she were in a dream, she uttered one question. "Where is your father?"

Without warning Serelise had a strange, uneasy feeling pressing on her chest. "I-isn't he with you-in your bedchamber?"

Mirah looked stricken. "He would not. He couldn't have. He couldn't have!" she let out a half whisper, half garbled cry.

Serelise felt more alarm course through her, and she took her mother by the arms. "Mother, what is it? What is going on?"

Before her mother, eyes empty, could reply, there was a banging on the door. Apparently others had heard the girl's terrified cries for her parents.

"My ladies? Lord Drestor? What has happened? I heard a scream."

Serelise recognized the voice and hurried over, flinging the door open quite unceremoniously. Sir Kagan and Lord Dar stood waiting, both wearing extremely worried expressions. They also looked as if they had gotten dressed in a hurry. Part of Sir Kagan's nightshirt was hanging out of breaches, whereas the rest was tucked in neatly.

"We have chambers on this very corridor," Kagan said, as if to explain their swiftly arrival. Lord Dar nodded, his dark brows furrowed. He stepped over the threshold, and studied Serelise's wet face.

"What has happened?" he asked gently. "Are all here well?"

Lady Mirah stepped forward, grasping Serelise's hand as if to gain some strength from the familiar touch. The girl thought she had never seen her mother like this before. She stood back straight, head thrust high; brown eyes wide open, showing no fear. Even with her dark falling softly to her shoulders, she appeared strong. But Serelise could feel the wetness of her palms, and slight tremble of her fingers, and she knew. She was afraid. Afraid? Afraid of what? What could Lady Mirah possibly fear from these two kind men? If that was actually what she feared at all.

"My daughter and I are fine," the woman said calmly, though Serelise thought that she could detect the slightest tremor in her voice. "Though, I cannot say the same for my husband and son." Sir Kagan looked up with interest at these words.

"What do you mean, My Lady?" Lord Dar asked.

Suddenly Mirah laughed. It was a strange laugh- nothing like her normal one. She almost sounded...cynical, or sad, as if she was ready to burst into tears. "Lord Drestor has fled, and has apparently taken Jakin with him, though I'm afraid it was by force. Truthfully, I must confess, I am relieved that the boy did not wish to go."

"He has fled," Lord Dar repeated in a mumble, trying to grasp it fully in his mind.

Sir Kagan looked doubly worried. "This was unseen," he said gravely.

Serelise looked back and forth between the two men and her mother. "What's going on?" she asked, brushing away a tear. Her question seemed to fall on deaf ears, as the trio didn't even spare her a glance. She sat on a footstool, and waited, listening to their conversation, and worrying about her younger brother.

"Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" Lord Dar asked, gesturing towards one of the comfortable chaises accommodating the sitting room.

"Of course not," Lady Mirah replied genially, sitting down on a chair that matched Serelise's stool, and across from the chaise Lord Dar now occupied. He turned to an antsy Sir Kagan.

"Report to King Lune, tell him what has occurred," he said, though it came out as more of a request then order.

"Right away," Kagan said, disappearing through the door, and shutting it behind him.

"Won't it disturb the king?" Serelise queried. She was actually surprised when Lord Dar looked at her.

"He will want to know about this."

Lady Mirah cleared her throat nervously. "You wanted to speak with me-about this?"

"Yes," Lord Dar replied a bit absently, as if his mind was working through many options.

"My son- how will we get him back?"

Lord Dar shifted his position. "We will most likely send out riders, though I am not sure if they would be in time, as I am not certain of when this occurrence actually took place. Perhaps you could explain to me the events leading up to the scream?" he asked, eyes fixed upon the lady before him.

"It was Serelise you heard. She awoke, while I slept until her scream roused me."

Lord Dar turned his attention to the girl. "Well, my Lady, what can you tell me?"

Serelise felt her lip trembling, and of a sudden, she remembered herself at five years old, after she had fallen and scraped her knee while walking in the garden with ten year old Jak.

_ Little Serelise skipped about like an unbroken colt, until her foot caught on an upraised root, and she fell, knees first to the garden path. Somehow, she had accumulated dark dirt smudges on her round cheeks, and as tears cut through the grime, she tried to wipe them away with grubby fingers. She felt hands pick her up from where she sat in the dirt, and Jack brushed off her play dress._

"_There, there, Butterfly," he said, smiling, stretching the freckles splashed across his nose and cheeks. "Let's go inside and get that scrape washed up. It's a beaut' too!" he proclaimed. The little girl stopped crying without realizing it, as she wondered why her brother thought the horrid, bloody thing on her little knee was a 'beaut.' _

"_I got one," he said, pulling up his breeches to display a healing scab. "Pretty neat, huh?"_

_Serelise found the pain had gone away, and even better, she had something in common with her brave big brother. "Uh-huh," she said._

"_Come along, Butterfly."_

Serelise looked at Lord Dar, running the vents through her mind. "There…is not much to tell," she finally said haltingly.

"Just tell me what you know," the Lord encouraged.

She sighed. "Very well. I slept quite fitfully until-I heard a yelp-it sounded just like my brother when he has nightmares. I wanted to go to him, but I decided against it. That was when I heard it."

"Heard what?" Lord Dar prompted.

"Scuffling. At once I knew something was terribly wrong. Before I could even lay a finger upon my doorknob, I heard the parlor door shut. I-I screamed for my parents because I saw a broken vase, and was reminded of a girl I knew long ago," she finished, gazing off into the wall.

Lord Dar stood instantly when she had completed her recounting. "Then they are not far gone!" he exclaimed, a note of hope in his voice that had not seemed to be there a moment before. "There may still be time."

He turned for the door,a nd Mirah clutched her hands to her chest, before calling out to him. "Lord Dar…"

"Yes, my Lady?" He turned, waiting expectantly.

"Please…bring me my son."

His face softened, his eyes taking on an almost pleasant glow. "We will do our best."

Mirah sat down, breathing heavily as the nobleman exited the apartment, closing the door behind him.

"Mother…" Serelise whispered, leaning against the door. "What's happening?"

Mirah looked up, her eyes rimmed in red. She stood. "I suppose it is your right to know. But…" her shoulders sagged. "Not tonight. I am weary. Perhaps in the morning?"

Almost unable to hide her desire to know the meaning of the mysterious happenings, Serelise embraced the other woman. "Of course. Sleep well, mother."

"Thank you dear. Try to get some rest as well."

The girl didn't reply. Mirah detached herself from the hug, and departed into her bedroom. As Serelise sat in the abandoned parlor, she tried to block her ears from the heartbreaking sobs filtering from Mirah's bedroom.

_Story to read: Splendor by King Caspian the Seafarer- another amazing story from an equally amazing person. _


	9. What is Going On?

_Note: To all my dear readers who've stuck with me, I give you my sincerest apologies. I've been coming to the place in life where my novels, and other projects have been taking over my schedule, but I couldn't with good conscience leave the story hanging. And I didn't want to leave the story. So now, after the most terribly long break, I am back. And I hope that now I can update more regularly, and not leave you all waiting. Thank you for reading this. Please enjoy! ~Lucy_

** Debt of Honor Chapter 9 - What Is Going On?**

Serelise found she could not sleep at all that night. Every time her eyes managed to close, and she would begin to drift into the comforting arms of sleep, she would imagine Jakin being dragged out of the apartment, helpless and against his will. She gave up her bid at slumber, when the first rays of sunlight began to lighten the morning sky. Pulling back her covers, she walked to the balcony, overlooking the palace garden. No one was in sight this early. The girl needed refreshment. She needed to visit the garden.

Knowing Emine would be in soon with a breakfast tray, Serelise wrote a little note, instructing her maid to leave the food on the bedside table, covered. She then dressed herself, her clothing choice much less extravagant then what she had worn the day before. She pulled a plain rust colored gown over her shift. She had chosen this dress because it had a belt round the waist, and she wouldn't have to worry about tying laces. Next, she brushed out her hair, and attempted to braid it. She continued to lose strands of hair, and at last she gave up in consternation. _I must learn to do more for myself. _Instead, she tied her hair back with a ribbon, and pulled her green cloak and hood over herself.

The girl walked into the parlor area, closing her door behind her. As she was passing her mother's room, she thought to check on her. Trying to be as quiet as possible, she opened the door, wincing as it creaked. Soon she spotted her mother.

Mirah lay in the very center of the bed, curled up, arms wrapped around herself, the covers kicked down to the end. A wave of compassion hit Serelise, and she pulled the comforter up over her mother. She looked so fragile, as if one gust of wind would blow her away_. Why are you like this mother? What have you and father been hiding from me?_

A tear wrested from her eye, drifting down her cheek. Jakin and her father's disappearance was not the only thing bothering her. She knew that both of her parents had been keeping something from her… all those whispered conversations and worried glances. They hadn't said anything to her, and now she had to learn about it in the worst possible way. Already, she could suspect at least a bit of what the trouble was. She ran a hand over her eyes, and exited the chamber.

She walked up to the door to the hallway, and upon opening it, was shocked to find Sir Kagan, leaning against the wall and sitting on the ground, chest rising with even breaths. Serelise tiptoed around him, her forehead scrunched in confusion. Why was here? To protect them? Or… to keep them from leaving? Whatever the case, she expected it wasn't a good idea to wake him. So, drawing her cloak tighter around herself, she hurried round the corner, finding that she couldn't breathe until she was out of his range.

More then once, she found herself having to hide from sight_. There are an awful lot of men around here… _Perhaps they were all going to be looking for Jakin. She could see that at the bottom of the main steps, there were many more men congregated, talking in hushed tones. For some reason she didn't understand, she felt she shouldn't be seen. She was about to despair, when she remembered the servant's stairway Emine had shown her the first day she went to the garden.

Serelise heard footsteps ascending the staircase, and she scuttled backward, searching with frantic eyes for the entrance. Where was it… A moment later she spotted it, ran across the hall, and flung the door open, breathing in great gasps as it shut behind her. The stairway was almost pitch black with no candles or lights, but the girl decided to feel her way down.

With hands outstretched, she carefully put one foot after the other, making sure to place her weight on a step and not thin air. At last she felt solid wood against her fingertips, and opened the door to find the kitchen. A sleepy kitchen maid was scrubbing the floor, gazing with empty eyes, probably lost in a dream. The cook, however, was far from sleepy, and she gawked with wide eyes at the young noblewoman. Serelise blushed; pulling her hood back in hopes it would put the cook more at ease.

"I'm just going for a walk in the garden. It's very nice there…and, well…" She smiled, though somehow knew it was a bit fake. At this moment, she felt she had no reason to smile.

The cook just nodded, mouth still hanging slack. Serelise beamed once more, and inched towards the door to the outside, ignoring the delicious aromas of the cook's treats wafting on the air. She was cooking for the second day of celebration, no doubt.

At last she was outside, the cool morning breeze teasing at wisps of hair falling at her cheek. She inhaled deeply, feeling a peace wash over her. In a few moments, she was in the garden, surrounded by the beauty it offered. She found a stone bench, and sat, looking about her in interest. This was the first time she had come where she was the only person around, and she felt now that she could truly enjoy it.

She looked at the way the flowers had been planted. The different blooms were all mixed together… violets, hyacinths, snapdragons, and several other types. Except the roses. The roses were in their own bed, planted firmly, their blossoms reaching for the sky. Serelise suspected they were planted separately so that the thorns would not choke any of the other plants. She approached them, sniffing, but not touching. They smelled so sweet! She wished that she owned her own rosebush that she could carry around wherever she desired. A giggle escaped her lips at the thought.

"Is there something funny about the garden?"

She went rigid at the voice, and spun in a slow circle on her foot. Prince Corin was seated on the bench she had just left, watching her with rapt attention, and a strange sauciness in his gaze.

"Y- your highness." She found the words hard in coming out. And she curtsied, though in a reluctant manner. Her head snapped up when the unmistakable sound of a snicker came from him. Immediately, she felt her defenses rise. "What are you snickering about?"

"Why you of course. I can't seem to figure you out."

Serelise glared. "What ever do you mean?"

Corin jumped smoothly to his feet, a grin splitting his face. "Most girls act as if I'm the most wonderful thing in the world… because I'm the prince, or else they're afraid of me."

"And what does this have to do with me?" She crossed her arms.

He shook his head, as though every word she said added to his amusement. "Why, because you act neither of these ways!"

She frowned. "Perhaps I don't think you are all that wonderful, and I'm not afraid of you."

He walked closer to her, waggling a finger in her face. "Ah, that's what you want to think."

She rolled her eyes, and was about to respond, when he grabbed her hand, dragging her behind a bush. A squeak was the only noise that she could get out as his fingers covered her mouth.

"Shh! Someone's coming."

She shoved on his arm, and he let go, sending her a warning look to be quiet. She peeked through their hiding spot to see a couple of armed men walking along the path.

"Do you see her?"

"No. But the cook said she went this way. Lady Serelise?" he called.

Serelise's eyes widened when she realized that were talking about her. She listened as they continued their conversation.

"Do you think she's run off? Should we check the stables?"

"Could be. We can try anyway." They turned and headed back up the path. When they were finally out of sight, she heard the prince give a deep sigh of relief.

"That was close," he muttered.

She turned, giving him a confused look. "What do you mean it was close? I'm the one they're looking for!"

He just shook his head, and she found she recognized the mischievous glint in his eye. _Uh oh._

"I want to show you something."

Before she could protest, he had grabbed her wrist, and was practically dragging her towards the palace. Just when they neared the kitchen door, he veered off, mumbling about how she had ruined that route. Instead, he pulled her along the wall for several yards, and around a corner to reveal another door. This he opened wide, and entered through. It was another staircase.

"Actually, this could be better. It goes all the way up to the top floor." He pointed in reference.

Her eyes widened. "Are we going to the top floor?"

He laughed. "No. But pretty close."

A sigh escaped her lips, and they were off again. Serelise didn't count the steps she climbed, hurrying after the prince, and wondering what on earth he was up to. He finally stopped, entering a long corridor. It looked a bit like the hall Serelise's rooms were located in, but she could tell that it was different. He approached a door, and knocked softly. A maid opened it. Her eyes were big, and frightened, and she was biting her lips in distress. Corin gave her a nod, and she shut the door.

"Here's what I want you to see," he whispered.

Serelise listened, and could hear the maid telling whoever was occupying the room to wake up. Only a few seconds had passed, when a scream sliced through the air, sounding as if a murder had occurred. Corin grinned, and Serlise stared at him. What was going on?

"There's a creature! AHHHH!"

The voice coming from the room was that of a young lady. The latch on the other side of the door started to wiggle, and Corin pulled Serelise into the shadow of an alcove. The door was flung open, and a young lady with hair down about her shoulders, and a horrified face entered the hallway, a robe wrapped tight around her.

Serelise heard the sounds of several men running up the hallway, and she gulped in unexplainable fear.

"What's happened?" one fellow called.

Another shook his head as he approached. "So much screaming going on in one night. I suppose sleep isn't a word anymore."

The girl was in hysterics, tears streaming down her face in rivulets. It was then that Serelise saw she was the girl Corin had been seated with at the Birthday celebration of the night before. One of the men was trying to console her, but she would not be consoled. It was then that Sir Kagan appeared, eyes alert.

"What's going on?"

The girl sniffed, rubbing a tear from her eye. "There- there was a creature in my bed."

The maid Corin had spoken to pushed out from behind the girl. "It were a frog, sir."

Sir Kagan's face begin to grow weary again. "A frog?"

"Yes," the young woman began to weep again. "A horrible frog!"

Sir Kagan shook his head. "It sounds as if our prince is up to it again."

Corin snickered. Serelise would have glared at him, but it seemed quite impossible with the way they were standing. As it was, Sir Kagan whipped his head around. "Ah… and I believe the perpetrator is here… a witness to the crime so to speak." He lit a candle, and approached the alcove. Serelise was groaning inwardly as he approached. What was he supposed to think?

There was an ounce of merriness in his eyes as he drew near. "Come on out, your highness, the game's up. You'd better-"

He'd seen her. She knew he had- hiding in alcoves with a prince like a common criminal. But… criminals didn't often spend time with prince's, did they? Of course, in this instance the prince was the criminal.

But Serelise saw from Kagan's shocked expression that there was something more going on then the prince just playing games. "Lady Serelise!" he exclaimed, reaching for her hand. She accepted his offer, and stepped out, embarrassment washing over her.

"It isn't what it looks like, Sir Kagan. I-"

He put a hand out. "It's alright. You do not need to explain to me. But we have been searching for you. We were quite worried about you."

She looked up at him; feeling confused, and as if she was the only person in the world who had no inclination as to what was going on. "Why would you be worried?"

He shook his head, glancing around at the men swamping the corridor. "Not now. Let your mother or the king explain it."

She felt her eyes widen once again at his words. "The king?"

He nodded. "Yes. In fact, I believe he wants to see you."

_ What is going on?  
_


End file.
